1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder optical system, and particularly to a viewfinder optical system provided with a relay optical system for use in a single-lens reflex camera or other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the viewfinder optical system of a typical single-lens reflex camera, a pentaprism is used as an inverting optical system. However, with the pentaprism, it is difficult to construct a high-magnification viewfinder having a sufficiently long eyepoint distance. By contrast, if a relay optical system is used as an inverting optical system, it is possible to construct a high-magnification viewfinder having a sufficiently long eyepoint distance.
However, a viewfinder optical system provided with the relay optical system has the disadvantage of being unable to achieve satisfactory matching of the pupils.